


A Turnabout Wedding

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Henry and Felix finally get married but Henry is having second thoughts
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Kudos: 17





	A Turnabout Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> OK YES I KNOW THE TITLE IS SIMILAR TO THE SMUT FIC BUT THIS ISN'T SMUT

Henry didn't get this at all. When Felix told Henry that he wanted a "Shinto" Style wedding, it drew Henry a blank. He was used to the traditional American wedding where you go to a church, say some vows and then throw a party afterwards. He was married to Charles before meeting Felix after all.  
Uh oh, it's coming back to him.  
He remembered the day he married Charles. How cute he looked in that tuxedo. Then a few months later, Henry was locked at the wall and was presumed dead. A week later, he reunited with Charles and they went on a mission. That mission cost Charles his life. Henry didn't want that to happen to Felix. What if a month after they get married, Felix gets shot? or hit by a car? or poisoned?  
Or… Or…  
Henry was afraid of losing Felix. He can't live through this again.  
"I…I…" Henry began. "I can't do this"  
Felix was confused.  
"What?" Felix asked.  
"The wedding… I-I can't…" Henry said. The tears were flowing and he was shaking violently. Felix noticed his, taking Henry's hands.  
"Are you… scared?" Felix said.  
"Charles… ." Henry said. "Him and I were married. Then he died. What if that happens to you?"  
Felix understood. Henry thought he was cursed because Charles had died shortly after they got married and he was afraid the same thing would happen to him. Felix pulls Henry closer.  
"Henry…" Felix said. "You'll never lose him. I'm a strong lawyer. I've handled the most tough cases, especially when it's a trial gone wrong. I've been shot more times than I can count. Bullets are like food to me"  
Henry makes a face.  
"Kidding," Felix said. "But we fell in love for a reason. You always talk about alternative timelines and getting second chances. This is your second chance Henry. You met me, you loved me, and now you wanna marry me. And from there, who knows what will happen next? But once things for sure. I'll still be here, and we'll spend the rest of our lives together. Forever"  
Henry doubted it.  
"It's time to let go of the past Henry. I'm not saying forget Charles, heavens no, I'm saying what you have now is more important than what you had then. You have me, and you'll always have me" Felix said with a smile.  
Henry could cry right now. And he did. Felix kissed him.  
"I love you Henry," Felix said. Henry smiled.  
"I love you too Felix" Henry said. "I can't wait to get married"  
2 weeks went by and soon Felix and Henry were dressed in traditional Japanese wedding clothes. (I posted the designs on my Twitter and Instagram, also tumblr).  
There were only a few people at the wedding: Felix's parents, Maya, Ellie, Galeforce, Dave, Rupert and a photo of Charles that Ellie was holding.  
"What's with the photo?" Henry asked.  
"I don't want him to miss out," Ellie said. Henry silently nodded. Charles would've been fine with this. He doesn't want Henry to mope about his death, he wants Henry to be happy and move on.  
The maiden poured the sake into the three cups. Felix takes a sip and passes it to Henry. Henry takes a sip, Man, sake is stronger than he thought. He's not familiar with Japanese alcohol. He takes a sip from the second cup before passing it to Felix. He should've practiced so his body would be used to the sake. He's an idiot.  
After the third cup, everyone said a prayer for Felix and Henry. It was all in Japanese so the Americans in the room tried to go along with it and butcher the language. God, Felix's family needs to teach them Japanese.  
Before they knew it, the ceremony was over and they had a small party to celebrate. So there was a party after all. The Americans and the Japanese people were mingling amongst themselves.  
"So how did you feel when you heard that Henry was dating my boss?" Maya asked.  
"I was getting tired of Henry eating all the ice cream so it was good news" Ellie jokes.  
"I was hard on the kid since he dated my late son. I didn't realize until it was too late that he loved my son so much. I hope that Henry can give Felix as much as he did with my Charlie" Galeforce said.  
"I'm sorry about your son by the way" Maya said.  
"It's okay," Galeforce said. "I've moved past from that. Although it's hard to get up in the morning sometimes"  
Felix and Henry decided to have a slow dance together. Felix requested for a slow song to play and they had the dancefloor all to themselves. They had their arms wrapped around each other as they danced.  
"I'm so happy," Henry said. Felix chuckled.  
"I am too," Felix said. "I'm glad to have met you Henry. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend forever with you"  
"I love you too," Henry said. The two of them kissed. As they danced, a ghost with angel wings was watching the two danced. He smiled.  
"Aw Henry" The angel said. "You were always so cute when you smile. Felix is a good man, I hope he gives you all the love I could never provide."  
"Now I have another life to protect"


End file.
